A wide variety of drawer assemblies have been available or proposed over the years. Many such drawer assemblies have been fabricated from wood or metal. However, over the last two decades, the use of synthetic materials has greatly increased. Manufacturers have realized that synthetic materials provide advantages in, inter alia, weight reduction, moldability, and cost savings. In addition, synthetic materials can be relatively easily fabricated to provide a modern, sleek-looking appearance.
Although drawers molded from synthetic materials are now common, it would be desirable to provide an improved drawer construction that will readily accommodate the manufacture of drawer assembly components from various materials, especially synthetic materials.
It would further be advantageous to provide such an improved drawer construction which could be assembled with a relatively small number of separate fastening devices.
In addition, it would be beneficial if such an improved drawer construction could be provided with a relatively smooth interior surface free of internal hardware, ribs, and right-angle corners which can collect dirt and which are hard to clean.
Also, it would be desirable to provide an improved drawer construction which could be assembled relatively easily and quickly by the user and which would include components that fit together in predetermined positions so as to require few, if any, manipulations to properly align the components.